Rencor mas vida igual a odio
by Alice. Da. Cullen
Summary: Summary: un día normal despiertas y toda tu vida da un giro de 360grados. Pueden alejarte de todo al venderte por una apuesta perdida pero jamás separarte de tus ganas de luchar por alcanzar tus sueños.
1. Chapter 1

Rencor mas vida igual a odio

Summary: un día normal despiertas y toda tu vida da un giro de 360grados. Pueden alejarte de todo al venderte por una apuesta perdida pero jamás separarte de tus ganas de luchar por alcanzar tus sueños.

Bella POV

¡Bella! - era la voz de mi padre que siempre me servía de despertador, me quité las cobijas y me levanté de la cama, me acerqué a la puerta, la abrí de un tirón y grite – ¡dame 10 minutos! – para que no me siguiera llamando. Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a mi closet a sacar la ropa adecuada para ponerme, me decidí por una blusa azul con un jeans y mis converse, me alacié el

-Lista - dije mientras bajaba las escaleras, con una sonrisa animada en mi cara y con las manos en las bolsas de mis pantalones.

- Bueno vámonos –dijo mi padre acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola con una mano.

Una hora después íbamos en el coche hacia el centro comercial, ya que mi padre me había dicho anoche que tenía un dinero extra y quería hacer unas compras, pero noté que nos desviamos del camino y en cambio se estacionó en uno de los bares que frecuentaba casi todas las noches, se bajó y me dijo – hija vamos, entremos un momento, es rápido te lo aseguro - frunciendo el ceño.

– Claro - dije un poco desaminada porque me molestaba cuando empezaba a tomar, lo seguí y entramos al lugar pero algo no estaba bien, yo tenía un mal presentimiento de que sucedería algo pero no tuve más opción y confié de que en verdad fuera rápido.

– Hija perdón – me dijo apenas entramos e intentando abrazarme.

– ¿Qué pasa Charlie? – respondí empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

– Lo siento hija pero no lo pude evitar – dijo.

– ¿Qué papá? ¿Qué no pudiste evitar? – Dije con mi cabeza ya muy llena de dudas y sin dejar de notar que se alejaba de mí.

– Yo sé que no debí haber hecho esto Bella, pero perdí en un juego una suma muy alta de dinero y no sé cómo pagarlo – me dijo mi padre intentando no acercarse más a mí.

- ¿Qué? – le dije ya gritando cuando de un momento a otro se abrió la puerta y entro un señor vestido de negro con una capucha larga – ¿Papá qué significa esto? ¡¿Charlie?– dije ya entrando en pánico mientras me tocaba el cabello y me tronaba los dedos de la mano izquierda.

–Lo siento hija pero me obligaron ¿no sé qué hacer? - mi padre finalmente se acercó y me dio un abrazo por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras seguía repitiendo que lo sentía, hasta que me soltó bruscamente y se marcho.

- ¡Papá! ¡Charlie! regresa por favor ¡papa! - grite desesperada pero nunca regreso. El señor vestido de negro se me acercó y me tomó de una muñeca con bastante fuerza que hasta me hizo gritar. Intente zafarme con la mano que tenía desocupada pero era más fuerte que yo.

- No hagas ni digas nada si yo no te lo ordeno – me dijo el hombre atrapándome entre sus brazos y tapándome la boca con la otra mano.

–Si no quieres morir mas te vale que te tranquilices, aunque no me conviene, porque ahora eres mía, tu padre te entrego como forma de pago preciosa – me dijo al oído con un tono de voz que me resulto repulsivo.

Fue tanto el shock que se aprovechó de mi descuido y me llevo fuera del local donde estaba un auto estacionado. Ni Charlie ni su auto estaban ya. Abrió la puerta trasera y me empujo dentro momento que intente aprovechar por supuesto.

- ¿A dónde me lleva? – le pregunte en un arranque de valentía.

– A tu nuevo hogar preciosa– me dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su cara.

- ¿Nuevo hogar? ¿Qué significa eso? – me asuste y me toque el cabello por los nervios.

– Que ahora ya eres mía, y más te vale que no se te ocurra escaparte porque tú y tu papi van a conocer el cielo antes de tiempo– me empujo aun más, así que no me quedo de otra sino tratar de calmarme y estar atenta a cualquier descuido por parte de él.

Llegamos a una casa un poco descuidada y me llevo hasta un cuarto, abrió la puerta y me dijo – este será tu cuarto junto con la otra y no saldrás de aquí si yo no te lo ordeno –me amenazo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

–Está bien – me aventó dentro del cuarto y encendió la luz, note que había otra joven dentro me acerque a ella pero se alejo.

-Tranquila no te hare nada – dije hablando tiernamente y acercándome hacia ella.

– No te tengo confianza – me dijo frunciendo el ceño y alejándose más a de mi.

– Tranquila yo creo que estoy en la misma situación que tú; bueno ¿cómo te llamas? –Dije aminándola y plantando una sonrisa en mi cara.

–Alice ¿y tú? – Me pregunto y tal parecía que ya la había caído bien.

–Isabella pero me puedes decir Bella –le conteste y me acerqué hacia ella ya que me tenía un poco más de confianza.

–Bien Bella y ¿cómo llegaste aquí? –pregunto sentándose en su cama.

–Pues veras todavía estoy un poco confundida con lo que paso –dije agachando la cabeza y sentándome en la cama.

– Pues me la puedes intentar contar ya que de aquí no saldremos y tenemos todo el tiempo – dijo poniendo una sonrisa aunque triste en su rostro. Poco tiempo después Alice se paró de su cama y se comenzó a marear y a mover de un lado a otro hasta que cayó a su cama.

-¿Qué tienes? – dije rápidamente cuando vi que se estaba mareando.

– Pues verás estoy un poco débil ya que este señor no me da mucho de comer.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, este señor se la vive jugando y ganando jóvenes para venderlas e inclusive a algunas las utiliza para bailar y prostituirse.

– ¿Prostituirse? ¿En serio?

– Si – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Y qué nos pondrá a hacer a nosotras? – dije ya asustada.

– Pues, no lo sé, pero a mí me pone a limpiar sus desastres de juego y todo lo que deja y pocas veces me da de comer pero bueno, veremos qué pasa; ahora si cuéntame ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – dijo intentado cambiar el tema.

– Bueno veras, esta mañana salí con mi padre, porque así habíamos quedado anoche, pero en vez de ir al centro comercial como me había dicho, paró en el bar a donde siempre va a tomar y jugar, me hizo entrar supuestamente solo por un momento y ya adentro lo poco que me dijo fue que me daba en pago por una apuesta que perdió y no tenia con que pagar; todavía estoy en shock, pero en fin ¿Cómo llegaste tu?– Dije con cara de duda y frunciendo el ceño.

– La verdad, solo recuerdo que mi padre me dio una pastilla, me dormí y no supe más hasta que desperté y ya estaba aquí –me dijo acercándose hacía la pequeña ventana que había en una esquina del cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

- Bella ¿has notado que la vida da tantas vueltas? yo llegue aquí ni sé cómo y tú por tu padre por causa del juego y ahora estamos juntas – dijo sin separar la vista de la pequeña ventana.

–Sí pero confiemos que logremos salir de aquí – intente animarla pero no lo lograba.

–Eso espero, yo tengo 2 años aquí y no lo he logrado – comenzó a llorar.

– No llores, no perdamos la esperanza- me acerqué hacia ella y la abracé para intentar calmarla- tranquila por favor no llores, no me gusta – dije intentando animarla.

- Me tranquilizare, te lo aseguro, pero será mejor si me dejas por ahora ya que estoy recordando muchas cosas – me dijo alejándose de la ventana y recostándose en su cama.

-Bueno está bien yo iré a dormir – dije alejándome de ella y yéndome a la otra cama; me acosté y me quede dormida al cabo de 5 minutos ya que me sentía muy cansada.

No sé cuánto tiempo después abrí los ojos asustada y me senté en la cama aun tapada con la cobija que tenia la cama y note rápidamente que nada había cambiado, que todo estaba tal como cuando me había acostado.

Media hora más tarde según creo, entro el señor vestido de negro que aun no sabía quién era

– ¿Qué hace dormida esta joven? ¡Ya no son horas de estar durmiendo! – Noté que se refería a Alice ya que se estaba acercando a ella – ¡despierta chiquilla inútil! – le dio un golpe en un brazo y Alice se despertó rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Alice un poco distraída ya que se acababa de despertar – ¿qué?

-Pobre- dije mirando a Alice y la cara de distraída que aun traía – tranquila Alice solo es él que quiere que despiertes – le dije mirando a el señor de negro a la cara.

- Dejen de payasear ya que es para lo único que sirven y no hacer nada, porque son unas inútiles – dijo el hombre sin mirarnos solo con la cara hacia abajo. – bueno de pie rápido, rápido que no tengo todo el día.

Alice y yo salimos disparadas de la cama y salimos rápidamente de la habitación, nos paramos en la sala de donde estábamos para esperar a que aquel hombre llegara, no duré mucho en pensarlo cuando entro y dijo

-Bueno creo que hoy habrá dos celebraciones – nos dijo con una sonrisa en la cara –así que vámonos.

-¡Espere! ¿Qué significa eso de dos celebraciones?

– Que ya no las tendré aquí y me pagaran porque se van a otro lugar.

Alice y yo compartimos unas miradas que expresaban ¿será un buen lugar? ¿Será peor que este? ¿Al fin nos dejará libres? No lo sabíamos, eran muchas preguntas y solo una vaga respuesta.

Una hora después al fin habíamos llegado pero esto no era una tienda o bar, esto era diferente, era una casa muy linda al parecer, ambas nos miramos y hablamos lo más bajo posible.

–Alice creo que este ya es nuestro día y al fin seremos felices. – dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

- Si, eso creo yo también – me contestó Alice mirando a la ventana.

La camioneta donde veníamos paró y el señor de negro bajo y nos abrió la puerta donde veníamos nosotras.

– Bajen rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo. –bajamos rápidamente de la camioneta y el señor de negro comenzó a caminar, caminamos tras él.

-¿A dónde nos lleva? – pregunté un poco alertada por lo que sucedería pero tal parece que no me escucho o me ignoro. Seguimos caminando detrás de él hasta que por fin llegamos a la puerta de aquella casa y el señor de negro tocó el timbre. Abrió un señor vestido muy elegante.

-Bien, creo que cumpliste tu trabajo – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

–Como lo pidió señor –dijo pero su voz delataba que estaba nervioso y eso era algo increíble ya que no era la imagen que mostraba.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? no me digas señor, dime Aro – dijo amenazándolo –bueno James creo que has cumplido bien tu trabajo, tu cheque te lo dará la joven que está aquí presente – dijo señalando a la joven que estaba parada en la puerta – bien, vete rápido, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

El señor de negro se retiro y Aro creo que ese era su nombre, nos vio con una cara muy rara, y nos hizo un gesto para que pasáramos. El señor de negro se había ido y al fin no sabríamos más de él, pero ese ya no era el problema, sino ¿Qué sucedería ahora? No dudaba en preguntarlo cuando Aro hablo.

-Vengan, síganme que les daré una ropa especial para ustedes - Alice y yo nos miramos con caras un poco confusas pero seguimos a Aro, cuando llegamos a una puerta él la abrió y había dos camas individuales y unos trajes negros, con un mandil blanco, con un poco de listones en la bastilla.

- ¿Qué les parece su traje perfecto de sirvientas? vístanse y repórtense en la cocina que comenzaran su trabajo inmediatamente.

-Si – dijimos las dos con un hilo de voz. Aro se retiro y Alice y yo nos cambiamos. Cuando terminamos salimos del cuarto a buscar la cocina donde nos había citado Aro para comenzar el trabajo, cuando al fin la encontramos, note que Aro estaba sentado en una silla esperándonos.

-Al fin llegan, tardaron demasiado, en fin, su primer trabajo será que preparen algo de comer pero rápido que me estoy muriendo de hambre, y lo segundo es que limpien los baños de la casa ya que están muy sucios.

-Si señor – dijimos con la voz quebrada por los nervios.

– Bueno ¿que nadie comprende? no me digan señor ¡díganme Aro! y no, cambie de opinión, no quiero que se me escapen, así que hoy tú – dijo señalando a Alice – te toca limpiar a ti sola y mañana limpia ella – dijo señalándome a mi.

- Si Aro entendido.

– Comienza entonces, que tengo hambre.

Alice se fue para prepararle la comida.

Alice POV

-Decidí en hacerle un empanizado con arroz, cuando termine se lo llevé a la mesa y Aro me vio con una cara de odio y solo dijo.

-Largo, que quiero comer, a lavar los baños rápido.

Me retire y me fui a lavar los baños, cuando entré, vi que estaban muy sucios y lo único que pensé fue que esto estaba peor que estar en ese cuarto, pero mientras más rápido empezara, más rápido terminaría, así que agarre un cepillo que estaba colgado en la pared.

Una hora después ya había terminado de limpiar el baño cuando Aro entro y me dijo - hiciste bien tu trabajo así que ahora encera el piso vamos, vamos, rápido-. Comencé a caminar y Aro me dio un bote con agua, un trapeador, un par de trapos y un bote con cera – que quede reluciente, y si no me agrada, las pagaras –me amenazo.

Se retiro y yo comencé a trabajar, limpié todo el piso hasta que por fin ya no se veía tierra, decidí comenzar con la cera hasta quedar totalmente reluciente. Ya había terminado hasta que Aro regreso.

-Muy bien chica, hiciste muy bien tu trabajo pero adivina, igual esta noche no cenaras así que rápido a tu cuarto y no salgas si no te los ordeno ¿entendido? – me amenazó.

– Si Aro – me dirigí a la habitación y me recosté ya que tal parecía esta noche no cenaría pero ya no podía hacer nada. Bella estaba recostada pero despierta -bueno Bella creo que esto si será un suicidio – dije torciendo el gesto.

– ¿Si? ¿Crees que lo será? – Me pregunto – bueno pues no nos queda de otra tendremos que obedecer órdenes.

Bella POV

- ¿Qué tanto te puso a hacer? – le pregunté para darme una idea de que haría yo mañana.

- Limpiar los baños, encerar el piso y hacerle de comer.

– Wow, sí que fue mucho – dije frunciendo el ceño y parándome para ir hasta su cama.

- Sí, te deseo suerte, quien sabe que te pone a hacer – dijo Alice parándose de su cama para cambiarse.

– Entonces creo que me dormiré porque mañana será un día muy largo y me toca a mí – dije mientras me acomodaba bien en mi cama para dormirme.

- Descansa mucho – dijo mientras se volteaba para dormir ella también.

– Si Alice, tu también descansa – le respondí y nos quedamos dormidas las dos.

A la mañana siguiente tocaron a la puerta y la abrieron, era Aro que ya venía por mi – vamos chiquilla que hoy es tu turno rápido, rápido – me grito para que me diera prisa.

– Si Aro ya voy – dije mientras me paraba de la cama.

– Te reportas en la cocina – dijo mientras se marchaba.

Me levante rápidamente y me cambie con la ropa que nos había dado y me salí del cuarto para reportarme rápidamente en la cocina, en donde encontré a Aro parado.

– Bien quiero que me hagas de desayunar – me dijo caminado hacia la cocina.

– Si Aro ahorita mismo se lo hago – dije y comencé a sacar sartenes y a prepararle lo primero que se me viniera a la mente, hasta que por fin decidí hacerle unos panqueques con miel y un jugo se los lleve a la mesa y me vio y me dijo

-Bien, vete a regar las plantas que están muy secas – dijo tomando el tenedor para darle el primer mordisco a los panqueques.

– Ok – dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta del jardín para hacer mi trabajo. Cuando llegué tomé la manguera y comencé a regar las plantas aunque la verdad si estaban muy secas, parecía que no les habían puesto alguna gota de agua en días o quizás meses. Seguí regando hasta que Aro salió.

– Ahora vete y vuelve a limpiar el suelo que sigue está sucio y tendré visita en la noche, quiero que este reluciente ¿entendido? – me grito enojado.

Me fui directamente después de haber dejado la manguera en su lugar a limpiar el piso para que quedara reluciente para las visitas que tendría esta noche. Media hora después ya había terminado de limpiar el piso y ya estaba muy agotada como para volver a hacer otra cosa que me pidiera, me levante del suelo y Aro se me acerco y me dijo.

-Bien chica, creo que ya terminaste, puedes irte a tu cuarto, después haré que vengan tú y la otra a limpiar después de la reunión – dijo Aro señalando la dirección de mi cuarto y el de Alice como dando entender veté ya.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y cuando entre estaba Alice dormida y rápidamente la desperté - ¡Alice! ¡Alice! Despierta – dije intentando hablarle alto pero no tanto para que Aro no nos escuchara y fuera a venir.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? – dijo Alice con la cara algo confundida.

– No has hecho nada Alice, solo te desperté porque Aro tendrá una reunión dentro de poco pero lo más posible es que nos saque a las dos a limpiar.

Efectivamente, después de su reunión nos vino a buscar sin importarle la hora que era.

-Nada más por esto saldrán las dos a arreglar, pero las tendré vigiladas por si intentan hacer algo que no deben ¿entendido? – Aro nos grito y se retiro de la habitación mientras Alice y yo salíamos del cuarto para dirigirnos por las cosas para arreglar la casa y el desastre.

Alice y yo bajamos a la sala, cuando llegamos los sillones estaban muy sucios, tenían comida por todos lados, esto no parecía una reunión parecía que un huracán había pasado por aquí y había destruido toda la sala, nos miramos una a la otra y no dijimos nada solo nos pusimos a arreglar todo el desastre.

Comenzamos arreglando lo que eran los sillones ya que era lo más difícil y tenían mucha comida en ellos, esto era un suicidio, todo el desastre que había nos costaría más limpiarlo que lo que les costo en ensuciarlo. Seguimos limpiando pero la comida estaba muy pegada así que Alice fue por la aspiradora y rápidamente limpiamos los sillones pero aún faltaba la recepción y lo que faltaba de la planta baja de la casa ya que arriba por milagro nadie había ido.

Cuando por fin terminamos la sala nos dirigimos a lo que faltaba de la casa a arreglarla ya que parecía una cantina toda sucia y con botellas de tequila por todos lados, lo más posible era que eso no era un reunión si no que eran también noches de juego y quien sabe que más. Cuando al fin terminamos con todo lo de la casa y el suelo, estábamos exhaustas y Aro solo se nos acercó y nos dijo.

-Bien hecho, hicieron bien su trabajo pero necesito que vayan a arreglar mi cuarto porque está muy desastroso y no soporto dormir en el así, así que rápido, a limpiar – nos dijo señalando las escaleras para que subiéramos a su cuarto.

Cuando llegamos, Alice y yo notamos que era cierto había un desastre en ese cuarto solo nos miramos y le dije a Alice – bueno ni modo, creo que hay que hacer nuestro trabajo – con una mueca en la cara mientras me desanimaba un poco por el trabajo tan duro que teníamos por delante.

-Si, ya que no nos queda de otra – dijo Alice tomando una sabana que estaba tirada en el suelo – a trabajar – comenzando a desocupar las cosas que había en la cama.

Terminamos rápidamente y cuando Aro subió solo nos dijo - pueden ir a su cuarto –mientras terminaba de entrar y nos señalaba que nos marcháramos. Alice y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta y nos metimos a nuestro cuarto.

- Alice creo que no nos queda más que obedecer órdenes ya que no saldremos de aquí – dije desanimándome y bajando la cabeza para mirar hacia el suelo.

– Espera ¿obedecer órdenes? eso lo harás solo tú – me respondió.

Solté una pequeña risa -¿Qué tramas Alice? – Dije mirándola a los ojos.

– Mira hacia tu izquierda y dime que ves, ¡una gran ventana! – Me dijo – Bella aquí hay una gran ventana y no tiene barrotes ni nada, solo vidrios, así que esperemos hasta mañana a ver qué tal nos trata Aro y si en la noche vemos que nos sigue tratando mal, escapamos.

-Oh por Dios Alice ¡esa idea es grandiosa! – dije alagándola.

– Lo sé, lo sé, soy genial – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Bueno eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es si nos trata mal ¿a qué hora escaparemos? –pregunte.

– En la noche, eso te lo aseguro – contesto con un sonrisa en su rostro.

–si es así, entonces a dormir.

Nos recostamos las dos y nos quedamos dormidas. A la mañana siguiente oí que alguien abrió la puerta pero no tome atención hasta que escuche un silbato, era Aro que nos estaba levantando, mire el reloj y note que eran las siete de la mañana.

– ¡Arriba! levántense que quiero desayunar y si no hay algo en media hora les irá mal eso se los aseguro – grito.

Alice y yo salimos rápidamente de entre las cobijas y nos levantamos nos peinamos y salimos dirigidas rápidamente a la cocina a prepararle de desayunar a Aro. Cuando llegamos a la cocina decidimos en hacerle unos huevos revueltos con un jugo de naranja, mientras Alice preparaba los huevo yo prepara el jugo terminamos antes de la media hora y se los pusimos en la mesa.

-Listo, aquí están antes de media hora como lo pidió – dije un poco asustada.

– Ahora váyanse a arreglar mi cuarto de nuevo ¡rápido!

Nos dirigimos rápidamente a su habitación y cuando entramos Alice dijo.

-¿Sabes qué Bella? – su tono sonaba algo extraño - no lo soportare más, he sufrido muchas cosas pero no sufriré mas, hoy mismo en la noche nos vamos, no más humillaciones con gente que no lo valga, nos tiene aquí para servirles pero ya no más, yo no soy esa, mi sueño siempre fue estudiar, tener una profesión, no esto, y no dejare que me sigan humillando más ¡claro que no! – me dijo casi gritando.

–Está bien Alice, esta misma noche nos vamos– la anime.

– Me parece… – mire la cara de Alice y se veía algo extraña entre felicidad y locura - me parece que si no lo hacemos ahora, hare una locura porque simplemente ya no lo soporto.

– no lo hagas Alice, está bien, nos iremos.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía. Un agradecimiento a mi beta Graciela Alexandra

Capítulo 02

**Bella POV**

Cuando terminamos de limpiar el cuarto de Aro, Alice y yo decidimos bajar a donde se encontraba para avisarle que ya habíamos terminado de acomodar su cuarto, bajamos y divisé desde las escaleras que Aro se encontraba sentado en un sillón, me acerqué y le dije algo nerviosa.

— Señor Aro ya terminamos con su cuarto.

— Bien, ahora ya se pueden ir a su recamara, buenas para nada—Me grito sin siquiera mirarme a la cara.

— Si señor — y nos retiramos. Alice agarró una bolsa de mano que tenía en una esquina del cuarto y comenzó a guardar las pocas cosas de ropa que tenia. Al tiempo de verla le pregunte.

— ¿Qué haces Alice? — con una sonrisa malévola en la cara y algo distraída.

— ¿No se supone que esta noche nos íbamos? — dijo casi bailando de felicidad al saber que sería hoy y ya no tendría que soportar más el estar con Aro.

— Si, cierto Alice, a tus 17 deberías estar estudiando y no encerrada, pero esperemos que cuando salgamos logremos estudiar y tener una buena vida — dije animándola.

— Si, ojala eso fuera real pero adivina Bella, no lo es, es algo que quizás no lograremos pero la escapada claro que si, no pienso estar un día más aquí — me dijo con el ceño fruncido y casi gritando.

— Creo que me iré a empacar lo poco que tengo y nos iremos ¿si? — la intenté animar.

— Está bien; esta noche— dijo.

— Esta noche — le afirmé.

Me acerqué a donde tenía mis cosas y las comencé a guardar, Alice ya había terminado y yo todavía estaba guardando algunas, se sentó en la orilla de su cama mientras yo terminaba.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos cuando terminé, Alice se paro rápidamente de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y asegurarse de que no estuviera alguien que nos fuera a ver, pero tal parecía que no, porque me hizo un gesto dando a entender que estaba solo.

— Bien Alice ¿Cómo bajaremos? — pregunté porque que estaba muy alto para lograr bajar.

— Bueno… — se acerco a su cama, se agachó y sacó una soga que parecía resistente.

— ¿De dónde demonios conseguiste eso Alice? — pregunté tomando la soga con las manos y mirando a Alice.

— La tengo desde que se la logré quitar a Aro sin que lo notara —dijo con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

— Que astuta Alice, pero ¿De dónde la amarraremos?

— Eso es pan comido, de ahí — me dijo señalando un fierro que estaba en la orilla de la ventana.

— Perfecto, amarrémosla y empecemos a bajar — logramos amarrarla y Alice decidió que yo bajara primero, cuando lo logré, me lanzó las cosas y comenzó a bajar.

Ya abajo, tomó su bolsa, yo la mía y comenzamos a correr antes de que se dieran cuenta.

**Aro POV**

Estaba en la sala sentado, viendo algunas cuentas de las jóvenes como el par de inútiles muertas de hambre que estaban arriba, para ver cuántas había vendido, cuando recordé que no había escuchado ningún ruido que proviniera de su cuarto así que me dirigí hasta allá.

Cuando llegue no toque, solo grite.

— ¡Muertas de hambre! — Pero nadie me contestó así que volví a gritar — ¡Muertas de hambre! — me harté y decidí tumbar la puerta cuando noté que no había nadie y la ventana estaba abierta.

Me acerque más hacia afuera y noté las dos sombra que aun no salían de la casa, baje rápidamente gritando.

— ¡No se saldrán con la suya! — Abrí rápidamente la puerta del frente y las logre ver— ¡Vengan estúpidas muertas de hambre!

Me oyeron y se echaron a correr más rápido.

**Bella POV**

Cuando escuché la voz de Aro noté que ya nos había descubierto y rápidamente empezamos a correr más rápido, Alice y yo agarramos bien las bolsas que teníamos en las manos y seguimos mientras sentía como mi cabello chocaba contra mi cara y no podía ver muy bien.

— Corre Alice, corre — dije porque note que se estaba parando.

— Bella ya no puedo mas — dijo mientras corría un poco más lento.

— Mira Alice, ahí está un callejón, nos meteremos y nos escodaremos, solo aguanta hasta llegar — dije volviendo a acelerar el paso.

— Bien — dijo, acelerando el paso para llegar a donde yo estaba.

Al fin llegamos al callejón y nos escondimos ahí por unos momentos hasta que por fin divise que Aro ya no venia.

— Lo logramos Alice ¡Si! — dije mientras plantaba una sonrisa de felicidad en mi cara.

— Si bella, lo logramos, pero todavía hay un problema — dijo mientras torcía el gesto y se tocaba la nariz.

— ¿Cuál Alice? — dije poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿En dónde dormiremos? No tenemos donde ir, creo que será en la calle — dijo mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos y miraba a los niños que pasaban con sus padres muy felices, me le quede viendo a Alice y le dije.

— Tranquila Alice, veras que todo se va a arreglar, ya lo veras — dije sonriéndole y tomándole la cara para que volteara hacia la mía.

— Eso espero Bella; ahora tenemos que buscar en que lugar lo haremos.

Alice y yo seguimos caminando en las calles para buscar donde nos iríamos a quedar pero tal parecía que no iba a ser en ningún lado, ya que conforme caminábamos solo veíamos más y más calles y ninguna donde nos pudiéramos quedar.

— Bella ya estoy harta, no encontramos ningún lugar donde quedarnos y ya me enfade de caminar y caminar — me dijo gritando y parando de caminar.

— Está bien Alice, ya verás que todo pasara, si quieres ya paremos de caminar y busquemos donde pasar la noche porque se está comenzando a anochecer — dije intentando plantar una sonrisa.

— Bueno bella, vamos a buscar — dijo Alice mientras caminábamos hacia otro callejón.

Cuando terminamos de pasar por el callejón y ya habíamos entrado a otra calle Alice dijo.

— ¿Sabes Bella? Mira allí — dijo mientras señalaba con la mano a una pequeña casa donde podríamos quedarnos.

— Pero Alice ¿Cómo es que supones que nos dejarán dormir ahí? – dije frunciendo el ceño con una cara de confusión.

— Ya lo verás, tu sígueme, aquí pasaremos la noche te lo puedo asegurar.

Se acercó y comenzó a hablar con una señora, me acerqué y me dijo.

— Aquí dormiremos — al ver mi cara de confusión siguió hablando — Verás Bella, aquí se quedan las personas que no tienen casa alguna a donde ir, nosotros nos quedaremos algunos días mientras conseguimos trabajo y un lugar donde vivir – dijo plantando una sonrisa en su cara.

— Está bien, pero mientras más pronto nos vayamos mejor –le dije acercándome hacia donde estaba.

— Por ahora vamos a dormir un rato porque tengo mucho sueño — dijo dando un bostezo.

Nos fuimos a la habitación donde nos quedaríamos algunos días, Alice se recostó en su cama y se quedó dormida, yo hice lo mismo pero no me podía dormir muy bien ya que estaba pensando en que sería de mí a la mañana siguiente al despertar sin saber nada de mi familia ni de nada.

Pasó el tiempo y al fin me quede dormida y no supe más.

A la mañana siguiente.

— Bella, Bella — abrí los ojos y era la voz de Alice que me estaba despertando.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice? — dije un poco adormilada.

— ¿No te piensas quedar en la cama todo el día o sí? — dijo intentando destaparme.

— Vete, tengo sueño — dije y me volví a tapar.

— Vamos Bella, tenemos que encontrar la forma de ganar dinero, levántate — dijo y me quito la cobija.

— Ahhh — dije un poco molesta.

— Levántate o te levantaré — dijo con voz alta.

— Levántame — dije molesta.

— Vamos Bella, no quiero pelearme contigo, eres lo único que tengo así que levántate — me dijo con su voz ya tranquilizada por todo lo que me había dicho, y al fin lográndome levantar.

— Vamos a buscar trabajo — dijo abriendo la puerta del baño.

— Está bien, solo deja que me peine tantito y nos vamos.

Me hice una rápida cola de caballo y salimos. Llegamos a la primera tienda, la cual era una tienda de ropa.

— Hola señora, disculpe, venimos buscando trabajo — la señora se nos quedo viendo a mí y a Alice y nos respondió.

— No necesitamos, gracias — siendo un poco grosera y mintiéndonos, ya que estaba un letrero donde decía que estaban solicitando empleadas, pero no quisimos decir nada.

Seguimos caminando en busca de algún trabajo pero donde quiera que llegábamos era lo mismo, no gracias, no necesitamos; es que no sabían otra cosa más que decirnos que no o acaso era por como íbamos vestidas.

— ¿Sabes Bella? Ya me estoy comenzando a cansar, tal parece que no encontraremos nada — dijo molesta dejando de caminar.

— Bueno Alice, esta anocheciendo, que tal si regresamos y mejor mañana seguimos buscando — dije acercándome para tomarla por la espalda.

— Si, es mejor, vámonos — dijo dando media vuelta para irnos de regreso a donde nos habíamos quedado.

Caminamos demasiado hasta que por fin encontramos el lugar donde nos quedábamos.

Al llegar, lo primero que Alice hizo fue sentarse rápidamente en su cama y aventar los zapatos, algo que luego yo imite también.

— Al menos tenemos un techo donde dormir por los momentos, pero espero que encontremos pronto un lugar donde trabajar y salir adelante — dije plantando una sonrisa en mi rostro para infundirnos ánimos.

— Créeme, que eso es lo que más deseo también, al fin tener dinero para poder comprar lo que deseo y no estar así viendo todo y no poder comprar nada — dijo intentando reírse aunque en realidad no lo lograba mucho.

Ambas nos quedamos callados por unos minutos hasta que tocaron a la puerta, me paré rápidamente y abrí, para ver que era la señora que nos había prestado el cuarto la que había tocado.

— ¿Si, qué se le ofrece? — dije mirando a la señora con una sonrisa cálida en la cara para que no nos dijera algo malo.

— Niñas, vi que no tienen nada para comer, así que les quise traer estos huevo para que tenga algo en el estomago — dijo extendiendo las manos para darme dos platos con huevos.

— Señora no debió, enserio, así estábamos bien — dije ya con los platos en las manos mientras Alice se paraba y tomaba uno de mis manos.

— ¿Cómo que no debí? Deben comer algo, así que nada de negarse, ahorita les traigo algo de agua – dijo mientras se iba retirando.

— ¿Ves Alice? En este mundo si existe gente amable — dije mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

— Si Bella, lo noté, ella nos da techo para dormir y ahora hasta comida — dijo plantando una sonrisa en su rostro.

La señora regreso con un par de vasos con agua, nos levantamos rápidamente y los tomamos.

— Muchas gracias señora — le dije dándole una sonrisa.

— no hijas, no hay de que — dijo mientras se marchaba.

— Espere – dije gritando — no le hemos preguntado ninguna de las dos su nombre — dije dedicándole otra cálida sonrisa.

— Me llamo Sahara — dijo plantando una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Perfecto, me da gusto saber al fin su nombre — dije sentándome en mi cama.

Alice y yo terminamos de comer y nos recostamos, pero al poco tiempo ya estábamos dormidas.

Cuando desperté mira a la cama de Alice y aun seguía dormida, me levante, me dirigí al baño y al mirarme al espejo noté que lucía horrible pero no podía hace nada contra eso.

Tocaron a la puerta y rápidamente fui a abrirle a la señora Sahara.

— Buenos días – dije algo sorprendida por saber por qué había venido tan temprano.

— Buenos días, disculpa si las desperté pero les quería traer algo — dijo mientras me mostraba una maleta.

— ¿Qué es esto? — dije aun mas sorprendida.

— Es algo de ropa y maquillaje para que se arreglen y luzcan mejor, así verán que rápido les darán trabajo — dijo acercando mas la maleta para dármela.

— Pero ya esto es demasiado — dije intentando negarme pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano.

— No, nada de nada, las quiero ayudar — la señora dejo la maleta y se retiro.

En cuanto se fue, rápidamente me acerque a Alice y la desperté.

— Alice, Alice despierta — dije casi gritando para que se despertara rápido ya que quería que mirara lo que la señora Sahara nos había traído.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo Alice.

— ¡Mira! — dije jalándola para que se parara.

— ¿Qué es eso? — dijo mirando la maleta frente a mi cama.

— Es algo que nos trajo la señora Sahara, dijo que nos ayudaría a encontrar trabajo más pronto — dije mientras me paraba de su cama y me dirigía a la maleta.

— Miremos que hay dentro Alice — dije y ésta se paro rápidamente de la cama y se acercó.

— Bueno hay que ponerla arriba de tu cama — dijo tomándola de un lado.

— Ok — dije, mientras la tomaba del otro.

La logramos subir a la cama y las dos nos miramos a la cara.

— Abrámosla a ver que trae — dije, mientras ponía las manos en los cierres de la maleta.

La abrimos y ambas nos quedamos viendo con cara de felicidad, había maquillaje y ropa para las dos, eso sí que nos serviría para encontrar trabajo más pronto ya que ya tendríamos mejor presentación y nos aceptarían más fácil.

Ambas comenzamos a tomar ropa y ella escogió una falda rosa con algunos holanes y yo unos jeans con una blusa azul con algunas flores.

Alice entro rápidamente al baño y mientras ella se vestía yo me fui desenredando el cabello para ahorrar tiempo.

Al salir Alice del baño, me metí yo para vestirme, me puse la ropa con calma ya que me había encantado todo lo que la señora Sahara había hecho por nosotras dos.

Tome algunas pinturas y me puse un poco de brillos azules en los ojos, con solo un brillo labial, no mucho, ya que no soy fan de arreglarme tanto.

En comparación, Alice se pinto muy linda pero no estábamos jugando a ver quien se pintaba mejor ni mucho menos.

Al fin terminamos y salimos de la habitación en busca de la señora Sahara para darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por nosotras.

— Señora Sahara, queremos darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo — dijimos ambas con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Lo hice con mucho gusto niñas y por cierto, que lindas se ven — dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

— Muchas gracias — dijimos mientras a lo lejos veía que un joven muy guapo se acercaba hasta donde estaba ella con nosotros.

— Hola cariño ¿Qué haces por aquí? — dijo la señora al verlo también.

— Pues vengo a visitarte.

— Oh que bueno, por cierto, te presento a las chicas — la señora se dirigió a nosotras – miren, les presento a mi hijo, y te presento a Bella y Alice — dijo la señora Sahara.

— Mucho gusto — contestamos.

— mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jacob.

Continuara…

Chicas espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

— Y ¿Cómo están? — dijo Jacob el hijo de Sahara.

— Bien — conteste mientras noté que Alice no lo hacía y estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Tu amiga Alice no habla? — dijo Jacob entre risas.

— Si, solo que veo que ya se ocupo en algo más — dije, mientras notaba que lo que estaba mirando era a un chico.

— Alice, Alice voltea — le dije, pero estaba demasiado ocupada con aquel chico, me puse en frente y le dije — ¡Alice despierta!

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? — dijo un poco confundida.

— Pues que te quedaste toda pensativa y no respondiste. Jacob te pregunto cómo estabas.

— Oh perdón, estoy bien Jacob — dijo aún sin saber qué pasaba.

— ¿Quieres ir con el chico de allá? — dije entre risas.

— Si ¿Puedo? — dijo riendo y haciendo cara angelical.

— Está bien, ve.

Jacob se rió y Alice se fue con aquel chico.

— Bueno creo que estaremos solos porque Alice ya encontró un nuevo amigo — le dije riéndome.

— Jajaja — rió Jacob y dijo — Bueno y ¿Que haremos, quieres ir a tomar algo? — dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

— Si vamos, suena bien — le respondí.

Salimos tomados de la mano y mucha gente se nos quedaba viendo algo extraño aunque no sabía por qué motivo me miraban de esa manera. Llegamos al lugar donde estaríamos y cuando entramos aún tomados de la mano muchas chicas me miraban algo enojadas pero seguía sin saber por qué motivo.

— Disculpa Jacob ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? — dije algo confundida.

— Claro Bella, lo que tú quieras — dijo, mientras llegábamos a una mesa y el cortésmente me acercaba una silla para sentarme.

— ¿Por qué esas chicas me miran así? — le pregunte mientras veía a un montón de chicas que me miraban mal.

— Solo ignóralas Bella, tienen celos de que te trajera aquí — me respondió pero cuando dijo la palabra "celos" me quede algo confundida, ya que no sabía si él era famoso para que ellas reaccionaran así.

— Las ignorare entonces — dije, mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Que ordenaremos? — Me preguntó, mientras llamaba con la mano a uno de los mesoneros para que tomara nuestra orden — Bella, primero las damas, así que dime que vas a ordenar — me dijo mientras me daba la lista de bebidas del menú.

— ¿Qué te parece si ordenas por mí, mientras voy al baño? — le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla.

— no hay problema Bella, pero no te tardes — dijo, mientras comenzaba a ver que ordenaba.

— Está bien, ya regreso — dije, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los baños.

En realidad no quería utilizar el baño, solo fui porque me dio duda el por qué me miraban así aquellas muchachas. Instantes después entraron tres de aquellas chicas pero preferí evitarlas y solamente me mire al espejo, abrí mi bolsa de mano para sacar un labial, me retoque los labios para disimular que hacia algo, luego me lave las manos y guarde mi labial.

Mire a mi lado y ahí estaban paradas las tres chicas que solo me miraban, estaba a punto de salirme cuando una de ellas me dijo:

— Disculpa ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — dijo una de ellas algo sonriente.

— Mmm si, claro ¿Que necesitas? — dije algo confundida por si me harían algo.

— ¿Eres novia de Jacob? — me sorprendió que supieran su nombre.

— No, solo su amiga — conteste algo confundida — ¿Por qué? — dije frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿En serio no sabes quién es Jacob? — dijo la que estaba detrás algo confundida.

— No ¿Quién es? — contesté mientras tomaba mi bolsa.

— Es hijo de la gran diseñadora de ropa Sahara Black — dijo la chica que no había hablado.

— Oh, eso explica porque me dio esta ropa — dije en voz alta.

— Espera ¿Esa ropa te la dio ella? — dijo una de ellas casi gritando.

— Si ¿Por qué? — dije ya con mi bolsa en las manos.

— ¿Por qué? Porque es increíble que estés usando algo que ella diseño ¡Wow! En serio tú sí que tienes suerte.

— Bueno sí, creo que la tengo; me dio gusto conocerlas chicas pero dejé a Jacob solo, adiós.

Me salí del baño antes de que me volvieran a llamar y me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba Jacob, cuando noté que había dos Martini en la mesa.

— Jacob ¿Te puedo decir algo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu mamá era una gran diseñadora? — dije y el soltó una sonrisa.

— Bella no te dije porque quizás pensarías que soy como cualquier persona que tiene dinero, muy presumida, pero en realidad, no soy de esos.

— Pues estas equivocado, me di cuenta que no eres así, tu eres dulce y tierno — dije y él se sonrojo.

— Bueno Bella, ya no hablemos de eso, ahora dime ¿Cómo es que llegaste a los departamentos de mi madre?

— Pues veras Jacob, es una larga historia — dije mientras bajaba la cabeza para mirar el suelo.

— Tenemos todo el tiempo posible, así que no creo que nos vayamos durante un largo tiempo — dijo mientras señalaba a Alice que estaba con un chico muy feliz.

— Bueno, yo no soy de aquí, en realidad no se qué hago aquí, todo fue porque mi padre — no termine la frase y me quede callada.

— Tu padre ¿Qué? — dijo Jacob algo confundido.

— Jacob ¿podría contarte después? no quiero arruinar este bello momento.

— Está bien Bella, pero me contarás —dijo Jacob sonriendo.

— Claro, lo haré — dije mientras le daba un trago a mi Martini.

— Y ¿cuántos años tienes? — dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

— Bella, será mejor que no te lo diga o te dará risa — dijo algo sonrojado.

— Claro que no, en serio ¿Cuántos tienes?

— 17 ¿Y tú? — preguntó algo confundido y avergonzado.

— 18 pero es increíble que yo sea mayor que tú, con ese cuerpo aparentas más edad de la que tienes en realidad.

— Si pero es solo el físico —dijo.

— Pero eso no importa mucho, mejor hablemos de otra cosa — dije intentando cambiar el tema.

— Y ¿De qué quieres hablar? — dijo plantando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Comenzamos a platicar y las horas se pasaron muy rápido hasta que me di cuenta que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

— Jacob ¿Qué hora tienes? — dije mientras pasaba mi mano por la cabeza.

— Las dos de la mañana — dijo.

— ¿Las dos de la mañana? Jacob me tengo que ir, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano no puedo acostarme tan tarde.

Me levante rápidamente para irme cuando sentí que Jacob me estaba rodeando con sus brazos y me daba la vuelta – Bella, Bella tranquila, yo te llevaré ¿Qué tal si vamos con Alice para irnos?

— Gracias, me parece bien — me tomó de la mano y fuimos hasta donde estaba Alice.

— Alice creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, son las dos de la mañana — dije acercándome más para tomarla de la mano y poder irnos.

— Si, será mejor que nos vayamos, adiós, te veo luego — le dijo al joven que estaba con ella.

Salimos del bar que no había visto completamente cuando llegamos, subimos al auto de Jacob y nos fuimos de regreso. Al llegar, ambas nos despedimos de Jacob, bajamos y entramos para dirigirnos a nuestro cuarto.

— ¿Tienes que contarme que paso con aquel chico? — le dije sonriendo a Alice apenas entramos al cuarto.

— Tú no te quedas atrás Bella ¿Qué paso con Jacob? Los vi tomados de la mano — me respondió mientras sonreía también.

— Hagamos algo, me cuentas tu primero y luego te cuento yo ¿Está bien?

— Bueno, yo estaba con Miguel, es tan dulce y muy guapo, lo notaste tu misma así que no necesito decírtelo, está terminando sus estudios y luego quiere comenzar con medicina, ya tengo su número de teléfono y quedamos de vernos en ese mismo bar, eso es todo; ahora cuéntame que paso con Jacob — dijo Alice

— Veras, ahora sé que la madre de Jacob es una diseñadora famosa y esta ropa la diseño ella misma pero lo que más me sorprendió fue…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te sorprendió? — dijo Alice.

— Fui un momento al baño y unas chicas que estaban ahí me preguntaron si Jacob era mi novio, porque entramos de la mano a ese bar y me dijeron que me tenían celos y que era muy afortunada.

— Oh que bueno pero ahora tienes que contarme ¿Qué paso, se hicieron novios de verdad? Mira que los vi muy tomados de la mano — dije Alice sonriendo.

— No Alice, eso no sucedió, seguimos siendo amigos, él solo me tomó de la mano, nada más.

— Pues espero Bella que si estén juntos, porque la verdad, hacen una bonita pareja — dijo Alice riéndose.

— ¿Y qué paso con Miguel, se hicieron novios? — dije mientras me reía.

— No, solo somos amigos también, no paso nada pero nos veremos después — dijo mientras se sonrojaba - Bueno Bella, creo que será mejor que ya nos acostemos a dormir porque mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para seguir buscando trabajo.

— si Alice, será mejor ya dormirnos, bueno espero sueñes con Miguel — dije mientras me reía.

— Jajaja si Bella y tu sueña con Jacob — dijo Alice mientras se reía también.

Ambas nos quedamos dormidas y ya no supe mas hasta la mañana siguiente cuando desperté. Note que Alice todavía estaba dormida así que me levante y me cambie con una falda azul y una blusa, no era normal en mi que yo decidiera ponerme una falda pero me habían dado ganas de eso no sé por qué motivo. Al fin Alice se despertó.

— ¿Y ese milagro que escogiste usar esa ropa? — dijo frunciendo el ceño al verme tan arreglada.

— Pues hoy saldré con Jacob, aunque en realidad él no lo sabe, le voy a llegar de sorpresa a su casa para preguntarle si quiere salir — dije mientras me ponía algo sonrojada.

— ¿Y por qué quieres salir con Jacob, acaso lo quieres? — dijo Alice mientras su voz sonaba algo burlona.

— Sabes Alice, ya me voy, se me hace algo tarde, adiós.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y no le dije nada más, no quería que supiera que me estaba gustando Jacob hasta que yo misma estuviera segura de lo que sentía.

Llegue al fin a la casa de Jacob pero luego me puse a pensar que estaba muy chica para tener novio y además apenas lo estaba conociendo así que creí que era mejor no enamorarme. Cuando llegue a la puerta de su departamento toque y rápidamente salió Jacob.

— Hola bella ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — dijo Jacob sonriendo.

— Mmm, venia a preguntarte si querías salir a desayunar conmigo — dije algo avergonzada.

— Pues claro que si Bella, pasa, solo que no estoy arreglado pero si me das 5 minutos podremos irnos — dijo Jacob mientras me hacía entrar a su departamento. Pasaron aproximadamente los 5 minutos que me dijo y salió tan arreglado, que me dieron ganas de derretirme frente a él.

— Bueno ¿Nos vamos? — dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba hasta mí y me tomaba la mano.

— Claro vámonos — Dije tomando mi bolso del sofá y ya dirigiéndonos a la puerta.


End file.
